


If I Only Had a Brain

by the_Mad_Majesty_of_Muchness



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Shiz University, fiyeraba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Mad_Majesty_of_Muchness/pseuds/the_Mad_Majesty_of_Muchness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiyero writes a song and uses it as a way of professing his love for a certain green girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Only Had a Brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My very good friend Billy Jay who just like me is a huge stinking pile of Fiyeraba-shipping trash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+very+good+friend+Billy+Jay+who+just+like+me+is+a+huge+stinking+pile+of+Fiyeraba-shipping+trash).



> The inspiration for this came to me from a line in the song of the same name from the Wizard of Oz movie, that line being "perhaps I'd deserve you and be even worthy erve you if I only had a brain."
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Fiyero went racing across campus as fast as his legs could carry him, clutching his guitar case by the handle so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. Those who saw him probably thought he had either lost his mind or seriously pissed off the wrong person, but they'd be wrong. He just had to get to where he was going before it was too late, that was all. 

After about ten more minutes of running like hell was nipping at his heels, he finally saw who he was looking for as she came out of the auditorium—and right on schedule, too. 

"Elphaba!" he shouted. "Elphaba, wait up, I need to talk to you!"

The green girl turned at the sound of his voice and watched with wide brown eyes as he stumbled to a halt in front of her, nearly dropping his guitar case in the process, along with the instrument it held. She stood there and watched in bewilderment as he set the case down and stood with his hands on his knees, head bent forward while he struggled to catch his breath, his face bright red. 

"Fiyero, are you okay?" she asked finally.  
"F-Fine," he managed, "just...need...a clock-tick..."

Elphaba stood there clutching the strap of her bag and looking around uncertainly, fully aware that everyone around them was watching and, in some cases, whispering.

"Okay," Fiyero said as he stood up straight, "I'm good now. I'm so glad I caught you, we need to talk." 

"Can it wait? I'm a little busy right now, Nessa is—"  
"No, it can't. It's already waited long enough. This is important."

She stared at him with eyes the size of saucers, and he stared right back, then gave a shrug.

"The Powers of the Universe That Be command it, Elphaba," he said, "it's not my fault, I have no say in what the Powers want."

After a moment, she sighed heavily. "Oh, fine," she said, "but it better be quick."

Fiyero grinned, then bent over and picked up his guitar case before grabbing the green girl by the wrist and heading towards the auditorium. He ignored her demands and protests, pulling her into the building and sitting her down on one of the couches in the lobby. 

"Elphaba Thropp," he said, putting his guitar case down on a table and undoing the latches on it, "you are one awesome woman, you know that?"  
"'Awesome' wouldn't exactly be the first word I'd pick to describe myself, but now you've caught my attention, so by all means, please continue."

He opened the lid of the case and grabbed the guitar by its neck, picking it up and turning to face her. 

"You...do things to me, Elphaba. Things that I can't explain or describe. You know how you're always calling me brainless? Well, that inspired me, and I want you to be the first to hear the resulting product of that inspiration. So...here goes." 

So saying, Fiyero slipped the guitar strap over his head and made sure the instrument was tuned, then started playing. And after a moment, he started singing.

The song was nice, Elphaba had to admit. It talked about all the different things Fiyero could do "if he only had a brain," and so on and so forth. But it was the last few lines of the final verse that really jumped out and grabbed her attention; _"I would not be just a nothin', my head all full of stuffin', my heart all full of pain; Perhaps I'd deserve you and be even worthy erve you if I only had a brain."_

When he was finished, he stood there staring at her with a very open, honest, and sincere look in his ice blue eyes.

"I guess," he said quietly, "that what I'm trying to say here is...I love you, Elphaba. And I know I don't deserve you, and that you're _way_ out of my league, but...I felt like you needed to know, and truthfully, I'm honored just to know you and be able to call you my friend. So...yeah. There you go. I, uh...I'll just get out of your hair now." 

He slipped the guitar strap over his head and turned around to put the instrument back in its case. He was about to close the lid when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned, only to find Elphaba standing there and staring at him with huge eyes. At this close proximity, he could see the little silver flecks that were mixed in with their rich brown color. 

"Fiyero," she said softly, "you really are brainless, aren't you?"  
"I know I'm an idiot for falling in love with you. But I couldn't—"

"No, stupid. Not for that. For thinking that I'm out of your league and that you don't deserve me. If either of us should be saying those things, it's me, not you."

He frowned in confusion. 

"Wait," he said, "I don't follow, what are you—"

He suddenly found himself silenced by her lips on his. He stiffened a bit in surprise at first, but it wasn't long before he melted into it, letting his arms slide around her slender waist as her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. Kissing Elphaba was everything Fiyero had ever imagined it would be and more. It was absolutely perfect, the way their lips molded together so well, the way she tasted, everything. It was literally a dream come true for him, and he could have stayed like that forever if not for need of oxygen.

When they were finally forced apart so they could breathe again, they just stared at each other in pure awe. Fiyero felt as if he had been blind all his life and was suddenly seeing the sun for the first time. Because in his mind, Elphaba wasn't just the sun, she was also the moon and stars, the very reason that day and night even happened at all.

"I'm saying I love you, too, stupid," Elphaba said quietly. 

And that, to him, was worth everything.


End file.
